Among indoor units of an air-conditioning apparatus, an indoor unit containing an air-sending device unit equipped with a sirocco fan and a heat exchanger unit equipped with an indoor heat exchanger has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
With the indoor unit of an air-conditioning apparatus described in Patent Literature 1, which is equipped with a sirocco fan, a direction of air blowing out of an air outlet of the indoor unit is not perpendicular to a formation surface of the air outlet, but inclined with respect to the formation surface of the air outlet. In this manner, by changing an attitude of the indoor unit in up, down, left, and right directions, the indoor unit equipped with a sirocco fan, can change an airflow direction to upward, rightward, leftward, and downward directions.